


Forbidden but Tempting

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Acceptance, Caught, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Poor Utivitch & Omar, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: Prisoner of the Bastards for weeks, Fredrick Zoller has resigned himself: the Reich will not come looking for him.However, since he is not a Nazi fanatic, his jailers treat him with respect, and he ends up having cordial ties with some of them, notably Hugo Stiglitz, the most silent of the gang.Cordiality, really? Or maybe more?The characters do not belong to me.
Relationships: Hugo Stiglitz/Fredrick Zoller





	Forbidden but Tempting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbidden but Tempting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136459) by [LaPlume2Azure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure). 



**_July 1943. Forest of Fontainebleau. France_ **

**Between the hundred-year-old oaks in the woods of Fontainebleau hid a small troop of men, ready to pounce on anyone who wore a Nazi uniform or was a proven ally of the Third Reich.**

**Led by Lieutenant Aldo Raine, these men were nicknamed "The Bastards" by the SS. Formidable, agile, and elusive enemies who blithely slaughtered Hitler's soldiers, leaving only one survivor with a swastika engraved on their foreheads to warn their comrades of the fate that awaited them.  
**

**The successes are linked with luck, and the mood was in good shape. Especially since, two weeks ago, they had captured Fredrick Zoller, the hero of the nation and the protege of Minister Goebbels. Enough to enrage the Nazi General Staff!**

**But the more time passed, the more the Bastards soon realized that Hitler would not put in massive means to rescue Zoller. Too bad, the sniper will always be able to be useful, especially since, unlike most of his comrades, he is not a staunch defender of the swastika. No, what was most important for him was to fight for his country, and not really for the regime.**

**This attitude gradually earned him some respect from the Bastards, and some no longer hesitated to show him signs of sympathy, Aldo Raine the first.**

**However, Fredrick was still under constant surveillance, in case the urge to escape tempted him. And often, the one who was in charge of watching him was none other than Hugo Stiglitz, the man who had murdered 13 SS officers. First, because he was German, like him, and secondly because he seemed threatening enough to deter Zoller from any attempt to escape.**

**It worked pretty well because Fredrick did not try to escape. But what the others weren't expecting was that Stiglitz seemed less frowning near the sniper. The two also seemed to get along well ...**

**In other words, everything was fine, and it was not to displease Lieutenant Raine ...**

**As they walked through the woods, Donny said:**

"Alright, fellas, we stop there! Tonight, we sleep here!"

"Not too soon! My legs are completely numb!" **laughed Hirschberg, who let himself fall on a stone.**

"Put on your gear and have a good rest: we have a big day tomorrow!" **Raine warned them while taking a sip from his gourd.**

**While everyone was busy on his side, Fredrick stood up and walked away from a little when Omar called out to him:**

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to look for a water point. If I could wash my face, that wouldn't be bad ..."

**Suspicious, Ulmer stood up in turn and took his weapon:**

"I'll go with you. Do we ever know?"

**Grumbling at the little confidence he was given, Zoller walked into the forest, followed by Omar.**

**Stepping forward, the shooter looked around until he found the famous waterhole.**

"Finally, here we are !"

**He turned to Omar**

"If you don't mind, I would like to wash in peace!"

"And what does it mean ?"

"Basically, I wish you were not looking at me!"

**The soldier shrugged his shoulders mockingly.**

"Don't be so sissy! You have been nude in front of your friends before, didn't you?"

"Maybe, but now I'm not in the barracks, and I have the right to a little privacy, damn it!"

**Omar wanted to protest but admitted grateful that Fredrick had a point. He grumbled:**

"OK, I'm not looking at you, but I'm staying nearby. Just in case ..."

"Better than nothing ..." **Fredrick complained while stripping off his shirt and pants, keeping only his underwear on, before taking a dip.**

**And as the prisoner of the Bastards began to wash, Omar was seized with a pressing urge and moved away to relieve himself.**

**For his part, Fredrick was washing, taking advantage of the coolness of the water to relax a little and reflect on his condition: of course, he was the prisoner of the Bastards, the same group that was wreaking havoc in the ranks of the Wehrmacht, but oddly enough, he felt like he was freer. Maybe because he was not reminded of his hero status all the time, and they saw him as a human being ...**

"Looks like Omar left you alone!"

**Startling, the soldier turned around and noticed the presence of Hugo, shirtless, who was splashing water on his face.**

"How long have you been there?"

"A good time, if that helps. I heard you bickered with Omar ..."

**Fredrick smirked.**

"I believe that for him, I am no better than one of your victims ..."

"He's always been like this ... Besides, where is he?"

"Not far, I guess ... As long as I don't have it on my back anymore, that's fine with me!"

**The two men stared at each other silently. Stiglitz couldn't help but glance at Zoller's chest: even though he was sightly thin, Fredrick had a light but well-proportioned muscles.**

**As for Fredrick, he thought to himself that Hugo embodied what one might call a force of nature: his chest and his muscular arms were sufficient proof. All that Nazi propaganda could ask for ... if Stiglitz didn't use that muscle to gut Hitler's soldiers.**

**The Bastard's voice cut this awkward silence short:**

"Say, do you want to scare Omar?"

"Huh?" **Zoller asked, stunned.**

**It wasn't really in Hugo's temperament to make jokes. But as he saw the glint of mischief he had in his eyes, the temptation to make an exception was far too strong ...**

"I asked you if you wanted to scare Omar, just to laugh a little ..."

**It didn't take much for Fredrick to nod, only too happy to have an opportunity to annoy Private Ulmer.**

"What do you suggest?"

"A simple trick: we return to the camp quietly, and we wait for the rest. Take your clothes: let's go!"

**Although he did not see where his accomplice was going with this, Zoller did so anyway, and he quickly got dressed before following Hugo to the camp where the other Bastards were.**

"Here you are again, both of you! Where is Omar?" **asked Utivitch.**

"On his own. It's non of my business!" **Fredrick replied, shrugging his shoulders.**

"I thought he was gone to watch after you!" **Hirschberg asked.**

"He probably had something more urgent to do ..." **Stiglitz muttered as he sat down on a stump, imitated by Zoller.**

**Once settled in, Fredrick asked in a low voice:**

"And now ?"

"Wait a minute, and you'll see him tumble down here in a sweat!"

**No sooner had he finished this sentence than we heard Omar's panicked voice in the distance:**

"Lieutenant, we have a problem! Zoller has left! '

"What?" **Raine asked, surprised.**

**Omar arrived immediately, running breathlessly and panicking at the thought of letting their prisoner escape.**

"Zoller kicked off, Lieutenant. I… WOAH!"

**Not paying attention, the soldier skidded and sprawled out full length on the ground, to the laughter of his comrades.**

"I told you so !" **Hugo sneered at Fredrick.**

"I did well listening to you!" **the latter replied, hilariously.**

**For his part, Omar stood up and tried to explain:**

"Stop making fun, you dumbasses! Didn't you hear that Zoller has slipped away from us?"

"I think you are wrong, my dear. Private Zoller is right here!" **Hicox replied, pointing to Fredrick.**

**Seeing his "prisoner" sitting quietly on a rock eating a piece of bread, Ulmer thought he was hallucinating:**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?"

"I am glad to see you again, Omar!" **replied the person with a big smile.**

**It didn't take much to make the Bastards laugh again, Stiglitz included.**

**Omar, on the other hand, did not appreciate the joke and walked furiously towards Fredrick:**

"Wait a minute, you dirty Nazi!"

**He was stopped dead in his path by Hugo, who came between him and Zoller:**

"What were you planning to do, Omar?"

**Intimidated by the deserter of the SS, Ulmer stammered:**

"I ... well, I was going ..."

"I was the one who suggested that Fredrick play this joke on you. And if you're not happy, you're complaining to me!"

**The other Bastards watched the scene, surprised: seeing Stiglitz, who was not a big talker, defending Zoller, and being threatening to one of his teammates was something unusual.**

**As for Omar, he didn't dare say a word anymore: he had known Hugo for a while, and he knew full well that a confrontation with him would turn out badly. In training, he was inflicting crushing defeats on his partners, so imagine in real combat what he was able to do ...**

Crestfallen, he blurted out:

"It's ok, give it up."

"Come on, Omar! Don't be sullen!" **Donny told him.**

"Leave me alone, grizzly bear!"

"And here we go again, he's going to be pigheaded!" **Wicki sighed, rolling his eyes.**

**A little later, the whole team was gathered around the small fire to eat and drink while joking happily. These moments were precious for these men who were continually on the lookout, watching for the slightest sign of danger.**

**During the meal, some had come back to Omar's misadventure, which annoyed the latter.**

"Still, Ulmer: you gave us a magnificent slip!"

"Either leave me alone, Zimmerman, or I'll make you swallow your tongue!"

"Shut up, you two! We would like to eat in peace!" **Hicox lectured them.**

"Still, it's well played on the part of Stiglitz and Zoller!" **laughs Hirschberg.**

**The two concerned smiled triumphantly, although Fredrick hoped that Hugo hadn't put himself at odds with his colleagues when he defended him.**

**Even if he had been able to prove that he was not a convinced Nazi, the sniper knew that this would not be enough in the eyes of some Bastards. After all, they have lost a few comrades during their operations.**

**It was with these thoughts that he went to bed that very evening, staring thoughtfully at the sky as he awaited sleep. But as he was about to let go in Morpheus' arms, he heard a slight rustle not far from him.**

**Turning around, he saw that the bunk next to him - Stiglitz's - was empty.**

**Startled, Fredrick straightened up and looked around for Hugo before spotting him, sitting on a stump and sharpening his combat knife. The sniper rose silently and went to join the soldier.**

**When he was near him, he asked:**

"Are we an insomniac?"

**Hugo turned around quickly and was relieved to see that it was his compatriot.**

"I should return the question to you: are you supposed to sleep!"

"Quoth the guy who's still standing!"

**Stiglitz smiled:**

"I have always had trouble falling asleep ..."

"Since you were a child?"

"No ... Since the day I was enlisted in the S.S!"

**This admission said a lot about Hugo's murderous motives towards his former unit.**

"But you are no longer at home: you are with the Bastards, your ... comrades. Your allies. You no longer have to worry about your past, now that you are with people who are like you."

**Fredrick approached him and dared to put a hand on his shoulder:**

"Besides, if you don't sleep, you're going to lose energy. And I think your friends are counting on you for their actions, right?"

**Hugo shrugged his shoulders slightly, keeping the slight smile on his lips.**

"No doubt. But don't worry about me: it will."

**He turned to Fredrick.**

"You should go back to sleep, too."

"Oh, you know, I think your teammates don't care about me to that point."

"Omar's opinion is not representative of the others ..."

"Maybe, but ... I can tell they don't trust me yet. For the most part, I'm still the Nazi hero, the guy you can't trust."

**Suddenly Stiglitz's hand came to rest on his.**

"If it can help, I trust you."

**This spontaneous gesture and reassuring words had a funny effect on the sniper, who felt his stomach slowly tighten. It had been a long time since we had spoken to him with such sincerity ...**

**But realizing what was going on, he withdrew his hand and stood up:**

"Well, that's not all that, but we have to go to sleep. Come on, let's go back."

"Hey, he would become authoritarian!" **Hugo joked, following him.**

**Once near their bunks, Fredrick remembered:**

"By the way, before I forget ..."

"What?"

"I didn't thank you for defending me against Omar earlier."

**Hugo shrugged his shoulders and replied:**

"Oh, that's nothing ... I wasn't going to let you take the blame for me. And then, I admit that ... you're a good accomplice for bullshit!"

"I see that… Well, well, good night!"

"Good night !"

**And without further ado, the two men settled under their covers and fell asleep quickly.**

******************************

**_2 weeks later._ **

**The least we could say was that the Bastards' day was far from being a long quiet river. The proof: while they were on their way to another hiding place, the team had come face to face with a German patrol. Result: a shootout had broken out, and everyone had to take cover while trying to kill his enemy.**

**Hidden behind a bush, Fredrick wanted to help. But, no one of his teammates was eager to give him a weapon: once again, confidence was out of the question. Now, if there was one thing that frustrated Zoller, it was being in a position of helplessness. He who had brought down hundreds of soldiers in Italy was forced to wait for the storm to pass.**

**Crawling away from the shots, he came face to face with the corpse of a German soldier who was still holding his gun. Perfect! He just had to let his talent express itself ...**

**Immediately, he got into position and carefully eliminated the enemy soldiers, hitting the target each time. If he had to sacrifice comrades to prove his worth in the eyes of the Bastards, he had no choice: he had to do it.**

**After a few minutes of fighting, the survivors of the patrol were forced to surrender.**

"Well done, guys! We're going to be able to work them on the body, those damn Krauts!" **Aldo exclaimed enthusiastically.**

**As his men celebrated their new victory and began to scalp the dead, no one saw a soldier, who faked his death, grabbing his knife. And, in a swift movement, he overpowered Hugo, holding the blade on the throat of the ex-German soldier.**

" _Beweg dich nicht! Oder er stirbt_!" (Don't move! Or he's dead!)

**Caught off guard, the Bastards wanted to target him, but none dared to shoot, as they feared to hurt their comrade.**

" _Wie traurig! Deine Freunde werden dich nicht retten, Stiglitz ..._ " (How sad! Your friends won't save you, Stiglitz ...) **quipped the German.**

"Fritz Bastard!" **growled Hirschberg.**

**As for Fredrick, he was worried: the only person who showed him sympathy was in danger, and no one could help him. Unless...**

**His gaze fell on Donny's bat at his feet. How did it get there? Good question, but whatever.**

**He seized the object and crept up behind the soldier. Then, he grabbed the bat with both hands and sent a heavy blow to the back of the enemy's head, knocking him out instantly.**

**Hugo took the opportunity to free himself from the grip of his opponent. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Fredrick still holding Donny's bat in his hands. Amused, he smiled:**

"Nice work out there, Zoller!"

"Uh, thank you !" **replied the person, still surprised by what had happened.**

**A clearing of his throat brought him back down to Earth.**

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get my bat back, thank you!" **Donny asked him.**

"Huh? Uh, yes, sorry!"

**Zoller hastened to return the object to what the Germans nicknamed "The Jewish Bear."**

"Thank you. By the way, nice strike!"

"He's right: it's well played!" **enthused Utivitch.**

**The other Bastards approved of his words and thanked Fredrick for his gesture. A little later, after having massacred the survivors of the patrol, the Bastards returned to their camp.**

**On the way, Aldo asked Zoller:**

"Say, Fred: are you sure you haven't missed your calling?"

"I don't know ... As long as you all trust me, I'm happy with that."

**Aldo the Apache's gloved hand patted his shoulder.**

"Anyway, thank you for your help ... And as far as your worth, I think you've proven it!"

**Fredrick felt like a weight drop from his shoulders: if the leader showed that he trusted, the others would undoubtedly follow him!**

**Once their camp was installed, the whole troop took advantage of the calm of the woods to relax and savor their new victory. Fredrick apologized to the others and walked away, looking for a water point.**

**He noticed that this time no one was following him to make sure he didn't escape. Maybe he would finally change his status in the eyes of his jailers ...**

**When he found the water point, he came face to face with Hugo, who was running water on his face. The latter turned and noticed the presence of the sniper.**

"What are you doing here ?"

"Oh, I ... I wanted to get some fresh air, to be a little lonely."

**Stiglitz nodded silently before resuming:**

"Are you recovering from your act?"

"Act is a big word: I only do what I think was right ..."

"By taking reckless risks?"

"Sorry ?" **Zoller asked, unpleasantly surprised by the remark.**

"You acted without thinking about the consequences: can you imagine if there was another survivor still fit to fight?"

"Sorry for wanting to save your life!"

**Hugo gave a wry smile.**

"You know what: I would have found this argument very touching ... if I did not know the real reason behind your gesture!"

"And what would that be, Mr. Smart?"

"You just want to gain the trust of others to survive."

**With these words, Fredrick thought he had taken a blow in the stomach: and to say that he thought Hugo would understand it… He had screwed up!**

"You're not there at all! If I did this, it's because ..."

**He stopped short, worried about the turn the conversation was taking. To tell the truth, he had stopped seeing Stiglitz as an acquaintance. Could he say a friend? Not really...**

"Because what ?" **Hugo asked.**

**Letting out a sigh, Fredrick waved his hand and said as he walked away:**

"Nothing. Anyway, even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand ..."

**But as he started to turn around, he felt the firm grip stop him in his tracks and pull him back so that their faces were close.**

"Instead of running away, could you explain it to me?"

**Fredrick let out a long sigh and capitulated, a little embarrassed:**

"Alright ... Actually, if I did this ... It's because ... I care about you!"

**This confession had the effect of a bomb on Hugo, who released Zoller: for a surprise, it was a surprise!**

"Sorry ?"

"Yes, at the risk of surprising you, I like you, Stiglitz ..."

"But why ?"

"Because ... you're the only one who trusted me from the start. And yet, God knows if you hold a grudge against Germany ..."

"I have nothing against my country ... I hate those who run it!"

"I know… What I'm saying is I'm supposed to be a proud representative of this regime. You're supposed to hate me… and yet, you don't."

**He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.**

"So when you got in trouble ... I was terrified that something bad would happen to you and that I would be alone."

**There was a silence before Hugo's voice, tinged with amusement, answered:**

"First, I'm never in trouble ..."

"What do you say!" **Fredrick joked.**

"Then ... I admit that without your intervention, it could have ended badly ... So, thank you."

"Not what. It was the least of things ..."

**The two men looked at each other in silence, realizing how little distance there was between them.**

**It was then that, without thinking, Fredrick leaned down and placed a kiss on Hugo's cheek, brushing the corners of his lips.**

**The soldier, surprised by the gesture, brought his hand at his lips before staring at the sniper in bewilderment. As for the person concerned, he no longer knew where to put himself as the embarrassment paralyzed him:**

"I… Sorry, I shouldn't have done this… I just wanted…"

**After the shock, Stiglitz chuckled:**

"Frankly, for a sniper, you don't know how to aim ..."

"What?"

"I will show you..."

**And without warning, he took Fredrick's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth.**

**At that moment, everything seemed to have stopped around them. As if it was a kind of parenthesis in this world which was on fire in all directions.**

**When they parted, Hugo saw the look of amazement on Zoller's face and felt stupid at the time: but what took him to do that?**

"Look, Fredrick, I… I don't know what went through my mind. I understand that this might shock you or disgust you…"

"Honestly, Hugo ... I'm pretty relieved ..."

"Relieved?" **asked the person concerned, intrigued.**

"Yes, relieved ... That it was you who dared to take the first step because I was unable to tell you that ..."

**The prisoner paused, embarrassed. But it did not take too long for the deserter to understand what his interlocutor wanted to say, and he felt calmer.**

"Then I want to say 'Welcome to the club' because I'm in the same situation."

**This confession reassured Fredrick, who let out a small laugh.**

"You will see me delighted ..."

**They remained silent, looking at each other with that growing affection between them.**

"I guess ... will this be our little secret?" **asked the prisoner.**

"It would be better to be quiet for now. The others might be open-minded, but I don't know how they would react if they found out ..." **the former soldier replied, stroking the hand of his lover.**

"I understand... And it doesn't bother me!" **the latter replied, interweaving his hand with that of the deserter from the SS.**

**At that moment, the two men silently sealed their secret pact, hoping that no one would suspect the truth ...**

******************************

_**3 months later.** _

**No one doubted the good faith of Fredrick Zoller anymore, and all the Bastards had ended up accepting the sniper as one of their own. The latter was now integrated into the group and put his talent at the service of his new unit.**

**And then, now, he felt free and happy since Hugo had been by his side. In the eyes of others, they had become good friends with a genuine bond. Neither of them had the slightest idea of what was really going on between the two Germans.**

**Because as soon as they were alone, the two men let speak their tenderness and their passion that they had for each other. And in those moments, Fredrick was always pleasantly surprised to find that, beneath his harsh, cold demeanors, Hugo was actually a considerate and loving person. He felt privileged to be the only one who knew this side of Stiglitz's personality.**

**But as the saying goes, "all good things come to an end," and they will learn it the hard way.**

**One day when the Bastards were stopping in a clearing, not far from an abandoned farmhouse, everyone was going about their business. Zoller took the opportunity to join Hugo near the farm, knowing that the latter liked to isolate himself to enjoy the calm.**

**After a few meters of walking, he finally found his lover, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. The calm expression on his face made him look even more beautiful in the eyes of the sniper, who was smiling.**

"Do you plan to admire the view for a long time?" **Hugo asked mockingly.**

"What do you want: I have something to please my eyes!" **Fredrick joked, walking towards him.**

"Come over there!" **his lover told him, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting his hand on his cheek.**

**The sniper loved to feel the soldier's skin against his: yes, it was a little rough, but the heat it radiated was extraordinary.**

"I was wondering when we could have some peace of mind ... It's just that it's getting hard to hide this from others."

"Still, you're doing well ..."

"I learned from the best ..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sergeant Stiglitz!" **Zoller replied with amusement.**

**The evocation of his rank by game made Hugo smile, who approached his lover.**

"Really? And what does it take to prove my good faith, Private Zoller?"

"Well ... surprise me!"

"At your orders !" **replied the German, kissing his compatriot.**

**This time, it was no longer a hesitant or awkward kiss, but a sincere and frank kiss, where each showed their love to the other.**

**Leaving Fredrick's lips for a moment, Hugo lingered on Fredrick's neck and collarbone while letting his hands feel his lover's almost intact skin.**

" _So süß, so perfekt_." (So sweet, so perfect). **he whispered.**

" _Mein starker Krieger_ " (My Great Warrior) **sighed Zoller, running his hand under Stiglitz's shirt, touching Stiglitz's muscular chest.**

"Ich liebe dich. Gott, wenn du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" (I love you. My God, if you only knew how much I love you).

"Ich liebe dich auch". (I love you too).

**In those moments, war no longer existed for them: they were just the two of them, happy in each other's arms ...**

**Suddenly, the sound of a metallic object falling to the ground made them jump.**

"What was that ?"

"I don't know, it looks like it came from ... OH NO!"

**Fredrick's shocked exclamation puzzled Hugo, who turned around and saw in horror Omar and Smitty staring at him, a dumbfounded expression on their faces. Knowing these two, they would be able to tell everything to others ...**

"Omar ... did you see the same thing as me?"

"Yes, I saw the same thing, and I would have preferred not to see anything at all ..."

**The two men did not have time to react as Stiglitz had already reached their height and tackled them to the ground, pointing his knife up to their face.**

"PLEASE HUGO! DON'T KILL US!" **yelped Utivitch, terrified.**

"Hugo, don't do anything stupid!" **Fredrick exclaimed, rushing towards them.**

"We haven't seen anything! I swear we haven't seen anything!" **Ulmer squealed, panicked.**

"That's not what I noticed!" **the latter scolded.**

**He felt his lover's hand on his shoulder.**

"Please don't harm them !"

**Grumbling, Hugo got up, letting his two comrades get back to their feet.**

"Please ... don't say a word about what you've seen to others," **Zoller begged them.**

"I don't mind, but what a shock!" **Ulmer stammered.**

"Don't start !" **his accomplice muttered, giving him a nudge.**

"In your best interests, it would be prudent for others not to know, or you will hear from me, and you won't like it!" **Hugo threatened them.**

**Seeing the murderous look he gave them, the two men hastened to nod before scampering back to their camp.**

"Did you have to scare them that much?" **Fredrick asked him.**

"Just to get them the message!" **Hugo replied, an amused smile on the corner of his lips.**

**Rolling his eyes, her lover couldn't help laughing.**

"I have to admit, you know how to be terrifying when you have to ... No wonder the enemies are afraid of you!"

"And you, you're not afraid of me, I hope?" **asked the former officer.**

"No ... because I know you will protect me." **the sniper replied, running a hand over his weathered cheek.**

**With a slight smile, Hugo gently grabbed his lover's hand and left it with a tender kiss.**

" _Ich werde dich immer beschützen, mein Lieber_ " (I will always protect you, my dear).

" _Danke, mein Liebe_." (Thank you my love).

**Then the two men made their way to the camp, pretending nothing had happened. When they arrived, the other Bastards were gathering around the campfire.**

"Perfect, everyone is here, we will be able to eat!" **Hirschberg said enthusiastically.**

"Are you just thinking about eating or what?" **Fredrick joked.**

"This guy is a real stomach on legs!" **Donny laughed.**

**The meal was spent in joy and good humor, as always. And tonight, the center of the jokes was Hirschberg's gluttony. Indeed, the latter seemed to have a great appetite ...**

"I must be dreaming! This guy is a bottomless pit!" **Sakowitz exclaimed.**

"If he continues at this rate, we might run out of rations…" **Kagan pointed out.**

"And what? We're alive, so we have to eat!" **replied Hirschberg.**

"I would like to point out that you have to eat to live and not the other way around."

"You killjoy!"

"Watch out, Hirschberg: let me point out that Hicox is your superior officer!" **Raine reminded him.**

"At worst, lieutenant, we will plunder the German reserves!"

"It's an idea to ponder!" **laughed Utivitch.**

"In any case, it's crazy to have so much appetite!" **Wicki observed, swallowing a mouthful of water.**

"It will never be as crazy as seeing Hugo rolling a shovel at Fredrick!" **Omar answered him before placing a hand over his mouth, realizing he had just blundered.**

"WHAT ?" **cried the others.**

"Idiot!" **Smitty muttered, slapping his forehead.**

**As for Hugo and Fredrick, they became pale: they who wanted to preserve their secret, it was done!**

**Furious with Omar, Stiglitz stood up and walked threateningly towards him.**

"You're dead, Ulmer!"

"HELP !" **yelped the latter, who immediately scampered away to hide behind Donny.**

"Oh no, I wouldn't be your human shield!" **protested the Jewish Bear.**

"Wait a minute ... what's the matter?" **Zimmerman asked, in shock.**

"Tell me it's a nightmare!" **Zoller groaned.**

**Unable to take it any longer, Raine stood up and said firmly:**

"STOP! Calm down and explain! Stiglitz, put that knife away and go sit down! Ulmer, pull yourself together and stop hiding behind Donny!"

**All obeyed the orders without question. Hicox, who had noticed Utivitch's attitude, said:**

"Perhaps Private Utivitch could enlighten us on the matter: I have the impression that he knows about this story ..."

"Huh? Who? Me? But not at all!"

"Smitty, there's no point lying. I want to hear your side of the story!"

**Letting out a long sigh, Smitty threw a sorry look in the direction of the two lovers before beginning to recount:**

"This afternoon, Omar and I were heading towards the river to fill our gourds. On the way, we passed by the abandoned farm ... and that's where we saw Hugo and Fredrick kissing ... "

"And they weren't pretending!"

"Do you want to die?" **Hugo snarled, while Fredrick mentally prayed that he could disappear as quickly as possible.**

"Keep going on..."

"We were amazed ... Then Hugo noticed us and he got angry. I think he would have given us a beating if Zoller hadn't stopped him ... Well, I can understand it: neither do I would not have liked to be noticed in a full moment of intimacy. In short, they made us promise not to say anything, but as you can see, it is ruined! "

"Thank you, Utivitch ..." **Aldo told him before turning to the two lovers.**

"Just seeing your faces, I can tell right away that Smitty told the truth. But I would like to know since when you have been keeping this from us ..."

**There was a silence before Stiglitz let go:**

"Three months."

"THREE MONTHS ?" **yelled Zimmerman, Kagan, Sakowitz, and Hicox.**

"Well, to hide it all this time, you've been smart!" **Hirschberg pointed out, massaging his neck.**

**Only Wicki didn't seem so surprised, which puzzled Aldo.**

"Hey, Wilhelm, is it me, or doesn't it seem to surprise you?"

**The Munich man shrugged his shoulders.**

"To be honest with you, lieutenant ... I kinda suspected it!"

**This sentence surprised Hugo, who turned to his comrade and asked:**

"What do you mean by that ?"

"I was not born lately, you know: there are signs and gestures that do not deceive. I admit that you have been discreet, but I know how to recognize lovers when I see them."

"You could have told us before!" **Kagan protested.**

"What for? It's none of your business, and it was up to them to tell you when they thought it was appropriate ... Bad luck, they got caught before, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't mind and let them do whatever they want! "

**There was a silence before Fredrick spoke again:**

"Thank you for your support, Wilhelm, but I'm a little afraid you're the only one thinking like that!"

**The other Bastards looked at each other, puzzled. What did he mean?**

"I indeed accumulate: not only am I a Nazi, but besides I love men - well, especially a ... Already that this kind of love is very frowned upon by the staff, and a few were killed for it, so I imagine you on your side don't think highly of it. "

**He paused before resuming:**

"What you think of me now, I don't care. But do me a favor: don't blame Hugo for your contempt. He's arguably one of the strongest and most loyal men I have ever met. Do not deprive yourself of his talent because of me! "

**Hugo turned to Fredrick, worried. He really hoped the others weren't going to reject them because of it.**

"And what are you going to do?" **Donny asked.**

**Zoller shrugged.**

"I don't know: my fate is in your hands!"

**Suddenly Utivitch leaped from his seat.**

"I speak in their favor!"

"You said what ?" asked Omar.

"I said I was supportive of them. I admit that finding out Hugo and Fredrick's secret surprised me as much as you did. But you're not going to kick them out because they are in love, anyway? We'd be as bad as we were the madmen of Hitler! "

"The kid scores a point: we can't throw them away like handkerchiefs after everything they've done for us. And then, if they're happy like that, so much the better!" **Sakowitz pointed out.**

"Personally, it doesn't bother me, even if it's weird to see Hugo in love .... Stop looking at me with that assassin's face, Stiglitz!" **exclaimed Omar.**

"Gentlemen, do as you see fit, but I am not abandoning the comrades, and I support Hugo and Fredrick!" **Zimmerman declared solemnly.**

**Seeing some Bastards supporting them began to reassure the sniper little by little. Maybe all was not lost ...**

"Same for me ... And if that can reassure you, Fredrick, there is no question that you or Hugo do not leave: first because it is dangerous, and then because I like you, that's it! " **Hirschberg said, making his comrades laugh.**

"As far as I'm concerned, gentlemen, I don't mind you continuing your relationship and being part of the team," **Hicox added with a slight smile.**

"Don't worry, guys: my opinion of you doesn't change. Besides, it can't hurt Hugo to open up to someone…" **Donny said, turning to Aldo.**

"What about you, Lieutenant? What's your opinion?"

**Everyone waited for Lieutenant Raine's verdict: as the team leader, it was up to him to decide whether or not to fire Hugo and Fredrick. As he lit a cigarette, the one the Germans nicknamed the Apache said:**

"I see that the others have nothing to complain about, and that's good. For my part, well ... Let's say that I was prepared for different cases, but not this one."

The two lovers looked at each other, worried: what will their leader decide?

"But as I always say, it takes a first time to everything. And you have to admit that, even if your little secret has been revealed, you do not lack courage, especially you, Zoller. If I hear you, it seems that you were ready to leave to save Hugo's place in the team ... "

**An amused smile curved on Raine's lips.**

"But I reassure you, you won't have to come to this: you have every right to stay here. Everything I've heard so far sums up what I think of you: you are both great guys, and you are essential to this team. So, I'm telling you: you can count on me and the others to support you. "

**This response was cheerfully acclaimed by the rest of the team. As for Hugo and Fredrick, they were relieved to find that they were going to stay with the Bastards. The rest of the evening was merry, and some asked questions to the two lovers about their relationship, Hugo taking charge of rebuffing those who had indiscreet questions.**

**The next day, Donny was the first to wake up and watched his sleepy comrades soundly with amusement: he could even hear Omar snoring from here. Getting up discreetly, he walked a little before finding himself in front of a touching scene: stretched out on the ground, covered with their jackets, Hugo and Fredrick were sleeping in huddles. The sergeant saw that Stiglitz hugged Zoller in a protective and loving attitude as his lover's hand rested on his cheek in a tender gesture. We could say that these two had found each other ...**

"Who would have believed it? The terrifying Hugo Stiglitz is tender in front of Fredrick Zoller: it's touching!" **he whispered.**

"I heard you !" **Hugo growled.**

"It's on purpose !" **replied the Jewish Bear, going to wake the others.**

**Grumbling against his comrade, Stiglitz returned his attention to Zoller, who was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help smiling when he saw his lover appeased: he looked like a sleeping child ...**

"Do you plan to stare at me for a long time?"

**The former soldier laughed: obviously, Fredrick was not sleeping ...**

"What do you want: it's a sight that I never tire of!"

**The sniper opened his eyes and smiled:**

"Glad to see you like it!"

"Shared pleasure, my dear. Come on, we must get up: something tells me that we will soon be breaking camp!" **said his lover, placing a chaste kiss on his temple.**

**As he unmade his bed, Fredrick couldn't help but think that in the end, he was lucky. When he became a prisoner of the Bastards, he had offered himself newfound freedom and the chance to meet his soul mate. And he fully expected to savor this double victory ...**

_**One year later.** _

**The German patrol which was advancing in the woods were on their guard. For some time, terrifying stories had circulated among the soldiers based in France about men nicknamed the Bastards who were causing carnage. In addition to Aldo the Apache and the Jewish Bear, other names aroused fear among the men of the Third Reich: those of Hugo Stiglitz and Fredrick Zoller. If the first did not gut you, you had a good chance of being in the line of fire of the second ...**

**And unfortunately for these soldiers, the rumor was going to turn out to be true because they were taken under a flurry of bullets and sharp stabs. At the end of this fight, the survivors could see that Stiglitz and Zoller were formidably effective. And also very close, given the tender gestures barely sketched they had towards each other.**

**On the way back to their camp, while escorting their prisoners, Hugo asked:**

"Well, we didn't do too badly… What do you think, _Schatz_ (My dear)?"

"We do this again where you want, when you want, _Liebling_ (Darling). As long as the hunt for the Nazis is done with you, I'm always up…" **Fredrick replied.**

"You will see me delighted, _Engel_ (My love)." **smiled his lover, caressing his cheek tenderly.**

**If there was one thing for sure, it was that in this world agitated by terror and war, Hugo and Fredrick had found their balance by being together, against all odds.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot on this rare pairing!  
> Reviews are appreciated, thanks in advance


End file.
